Everlasting
by B.Novus
Summary: A series of drabbles. Mostly Senshi X Shitennou, or manga based. Rated M for possible sexual themes.
1. Just One

**Title:** Just One

**Genre:** Mild romance.

**Characters:** Rei X Jadeite

**Author's Notes:** I've decided to write a string of senshi/general drabbles along with a drabble every month for the upcoming re-release SM manga that will coincide with each volume release that month.

**Just One**

It had been meaningless.

A fleeting moment brought on by curiosity, anger, but most importantly stress. Well, at least that's what she told herself. Nevertheless when Jadeite removed his passion weary hands from the soft onyx mass of her hair she had to activity steady her breathing.

Jadeite couldn't seem to completely part from her, and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

Turning her head she averted her gaze to a distant and irrelevant point to her left, she felt the rapid heat staining her cheeks as she asked, "Is it always that way?"

He had to flush his mind of the swirling desire storming inside himself in order to understand the question. "Is what always that way?" He asked bemused.

"You know exactly what I'm asking," she replied hotly, still avoiding his gaze.

"Let's pretend I'm dimwitted," he had to school his expression into one of indifference to hide the grin that was on the verge of splitting across his lips. He could see her discomfort, her normally elegant porcelain skin was a tinge too pink. _Oh god_, he thought, it was maddening. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her again, _and again_,_ and again_-

"Is that how it always is when you kiss? I mean when anyone kisses someone." She had asked so softly that he almost hadn't heard her.

"Yes," he replied.

The minute she heard him she knew it was a lie, because that one little kiss had stirred something so sweet, and aching, and _profound_ that at that precise moment she was almost too eager to grab the collar of his coat and bring his burning mouth down to hers.

It frightened her and excited her and filled her with shame all at once.

She almost understood why Serenity insisted on sneaking away with her terrain prince.

The idea was very tempting indeed.


	2. As Others Do

**Title:** As Others Do

**Genre:** The budding pull of infatuation.

**SM Timeline: **Silver Millennium

**Characters:** Minako X Kunzite

**Author's Notes:** I haven't written in so long! This is a longer drabble and most certainly not one of my best. This was inspired by a quote.

"**But I don't want comfort. I wand God, I want poetry, I want real danger, I want freedom, I want goodness. I want sin." – Brave New World**

**As Others Do**

He was surprised not only by what she had said but also at the realization that he could still feel any form of emotional shock. Grabbing her by her shoulders he pulled her past the threshold of his receiving room, checking to make sure no one else was in dimly lit hall Kunzite pushed the door closed and turned the key in the lock.

"A woman of your stature should not visit the guest quarters at this hour. Are you trying to invoke a scandal? Is it not bad enough that your princess and our prince are-"

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" Minako interrupted. She did not want to hear a lecture on propriety. Gesturing to one of the overstuffed chairs in the room he silently commanded that she seat herself. Sensing his irritation Minako sat down and waited for him to take the adjacent seat from her. Once he did she flung herself into conversation. "This doesn't have to be that hard. It's quite simple, really."

"So you're suggesting-"

"Yes!"

"Do not shout someone will hear you." Narrowing his eyes, he wondered if she had any sense of her virtue.

"I'm from Venus. So while this may seem terribly inappropriate I assure you it is a common occurrence. All I want is the opportunity to bestow myself upon you, do not deny our attraction. Let us enjoy each other. We'll be discreet and whenever you've decided you've had enough we will stop."

So he had heard her right the first time. Still, hearing it again did not make it any less astonishing. Minako even looked like she had come to make good on her proposal. She had her honey hair down from its usual half up style. It cascaded around her shoulders slithering to her waist. She had adorned a simple chemise and he fought the urge to strip it off of her and reveal the soft curves he had been fantasized about all evening. "I am aware you have other lovers in the kingdom, you would continue imparting them your favors?"

"Well yes, I am able to love many others," she said confused. "I do not take jealous lovers, if that is your concern…what are you doing?"

He had stood from his chair and positioned himself behind her. She had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. Slightly nervous her shoulders tensed. A tautness hung in the air around them and Minako rushed to figure out what she had said to cause to dark expression that had came across his handsome face. While trying to gather her thoughts, in a rush of movement he had spun her chair around to face him and drawn her chin between his fingers. Her slight gasp was the only betraying sign of her disbelief. His grip was painful, his breathing more labored from the haste of activity. "Do not insult me. Do I look like a man who is unable to procure his own women that he is willing to share?"

Her eyes widened at his guttural tone, without giving her moment to respond, Kunzite hoisted her out of the chair and brought her bodily to his tall hard frame. Hitching her leg around him he brought her excited flesh to his arousal. He slipped his fingers from her chin to her neck and kissed her. Her mouth was sweet and sensuous as he devoured her. Minako strained to press closer to him, she wanted to remove their clothes and have their flesh melt into each other in a rage of pleasure. Her body hummed and flushed with pleasure, her desire was nearly eclipsing.

And just as abruptly as it had stared it was over. "Now, get out," he muttered releasing his hold on her and stepping away.

Instead of feeling peevish, regaining herself Minako smirked as she made her way to the door. Her cheeks had colored and her lips were pink bruised. He felt a surge of desire shoot in his abdomen at the sight of her disheveled appearance. "Show me that I need no other lovers and you shall be my only one."

Watching her go Kunzite decided that was exactly what he would do.


	3. Interlude

**Title:** Interlude

**Genre**: Slight Romance

**SM Timeline**: Post Stars

**Characters:** Jadeite X Rei

**Interlude **

He shoves his way past hot summer bodies into the bus. He can smell sweat and perfume as he tries to reach the least crowded portion of the bus. It is about time he invests in a car; Jadeite thinks to himself, public transportation during rush hour was unbearable. He could handle forsaking a seat, the putrid smells, and even people pressed against him. What he couldn't handle was when he accidently bumped into a woman and she would shoot him a dirty glance as if he tried to fondle her. He lived in constant fear of being plummeted with heavy pocketbooks.

Halfway through the bus, he cannot push forward. Easily glancing over the shoulder of an older woman in front of him to see why no one was stepping all the way into the bus, he sees her. Although the bus is crowded she has enough space around her for at least five people to stand easily around her. Slowly Jadeite pushes past the men who refuse to free themselves from the mesh of people to stand more comfortably around her. He can understand their trepidation.

She is beautiful. Long dark hair, pink tinged lips, and a body created to tempt into damnation. But it is her eyes that keep everyone at bay. They convey a challenge that one knew just by looking at her that they would not only lose but that she would take lascivious pleasure in their defeat.

He should know better.

He approaches her, and she passes him an uninterested look. "Oh," she says, "it's you." He is almost surprised at her nonchalant tone-after all the last time they saw each other she was sending him to hell in an inferno of pain, and memory, and regret-but then he remembers who she is and he isn't very surprised at all. He stands next to her awkwardly thinking of something to say. He should apologize for last time, or even worse the time before that when he had been the one to end her. He should explain how Mamoru revived him and the others after Glaxaia; he should explain that they were waiting for the right moment to reintroduce themselves to the senshi. But most of all he should tell her that he only came back to do things rightly.

"I can see you're thinking of what to say. How about this? I have three more stops on this bus, so for the next ten minutes you won't say anything to me. And when I get off, you'll follow and we'll sort it out then," she says, and then promptly ignores him and the bus rolls to the next stop.

And that is good enough for him.


	4. Second Best

**Title:** Second Best

**A/N:** More anime based, obviously.

**SM Timeline**: Post Stars

**Characters:** Naru x Nephrite

**Second Best**

Naru blinks hard and fast before she accepts that the sight in front of her is real. He is as handsome and dashing and wicked as she remembers. It takes her a full minute to realize that she has been staring at the pair in a way that was without a doubt creeping them out. Makoto makes the first move and rises from her seat and gives Naru a quick hug.

"Hey," Makoto starts sounding as wary as Naru feels, "I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

"Good and you?" Even as Naru goes through the pleasantries she cannot tear her eyes away from his. Before she can help herself she makes a grab for Nephrite hands and pulls them so close to her chest that he is forced to stand up or have her topple into this lap. Makoto abruptly stops speaking and puts a gentle but strong hand on Naru shoulder. Naru can feel the soft warning radiating under Makoto's palm and she doesn't have to turn around to know that her pretty green eyes are laced with pitiful sympathy. Naru knows she should walk away; clearly he and Makoto are not simple friends grabbing lunch. And he is uncomfortable, she can see it in the way he glances at Makoto with apologies written on his face. It sends her into faint hysteria. He should be sending apologetic glances towards her! He left her young and naïve and in love for the first time with nothing but heartache and the realization that the world was a terrible ugly place.

She should walk away, forget the whole thing and go home to the husband she has devoted her life to.

But her heart remembers and all of a sudden she is fifteen and crying about a man who had stolen all the best parts of her.

"How," she tries to ask but even then she doesn't care so she changes her question and instead asks, "why?"

And then she is pulled into his arms in a hug that feels both platonic and romantic. As Makoto hand falls from her shoulder she can hear her quiet footsteps as she walks out the restaurant with only the soft promise to meet him later at Rei's.

Naru holds onto him and they both say nothing for a while but even she knows it has to end once people start to stare. He pulls back and gives her a small smile. He kisses her cheek and she closes her eyes willing the sensation of his lips against her skin to not bring up old memories. He answers her question, bends his head and whispers, "I was not meant for you."

And she knows that so she nods and walks out before he can see her cry.


	5. Descent

**Title:** Descent

**SM Timeline:** Post Stars

**Characters: **Makoto X Nephrite

**Descent**

She had known that this moment was coming, known as she flirted and danced and drank that there would only be one possible ending to the evening. But now in this room that was warm and dark it seemed unbelievable. She didn't want to be the first to fall but as the night progressed she had realized that she had gone too far. But hadn't that been the point? She wanted this despite wanting to not want it and if there was one person she was never willing to fight it was herself.

She was seated at the edge of his bed with swollen lips and shoes discarded. He sunk to his hunches before her, hands on her knees and spoke her name.

"Makoto."

She closed her eyes. The sight of him between her sent a thrill through her so strong and visceral that she was flooded with shame.

_She knew better_. Knew it was a mistake as it had been last time. Wasn't she stronger than this?

"Look at me."

She did, hot and needy and pink all over.

Placing a kiss right above the place she wanted him most he said, "Don't forget what you are."

"And what is that," she asked.

Lips grazing her thigh, wet tongue to soft skin "Powerful."

Her breasts heaved.

"And I am here to worship you."

_She would give in. _

He moved higher and higher up her thigh, eyes completely focused on her.

"So you shall."

Perhaps falling wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
